bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Merron Haile
|TwitterUserName =merron_h |InstagramUserName = merronh|SnapchatUserName = bmomba }} was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Merron Haile Age: 22 Hometown: Edmonton, Alberta Occupation: Business Student Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Charismatic, fun, and kind… and Humble! There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? If I was in that position of power I would be harsher on the consequences if a houseguest lost competitions. I would be sharp but in a fun way. I want to see competitiveness and I want to bring that out of people. That’s the type of person I would be knowing that I would not be affected by it. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? No strategy ever seems to go according to your plan. I’m sure as you’re going into the house things off the top are not how you expect it to be. But the first strategy I would try is winning the first HOH. The first HOH is often hardest to get because there is the highest number of people in the house at the time. However, if you win, you are in the position of power and people will come and approach you. You don’t need to approach people, and you can develop alliances that way. What are you known for? I’m very fun and animated with my expressions. I love to make people laugh! I can make someone laugh in whatever situation they are in. That’s one thing that separates me from everyone else. I’m also not shy – I will talk to anybody, anywhere, it doesn’t matter. And I’m very open and blunt. If I want to get to know someone I will ask personal questions. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? I feel like the anxiety of not knowing what competition you’re going to play each time will be hard for me. I think I would be okay at some physical competitions, but it depends on what kind of activity because those might vary as well. One specific challenge I’m worried about is the one where you must hold onto a wall and then the wall moves around and tilts forward, and you have to stay there for as long as possible. I would 100% lose at that! Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I respect Demetres’ gameplay from Season 5. He was a very nice guy and didn’t seem to have a bad bone in his body, but he was also very competitive, which I respect a lot. I also don’t think he went against his word ever. What do people from Edmonton have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? We need something to cheer about! I know for me personality watching the show I always say, “Okay, is there someone from Edmonton, Alberta?” because people want to route for their hometown favourite. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia *Merron is one of four Canadian HouseGuests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction and survive, the others being Raul Manriquez, Dillon Carman and Kyra Shenker. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Possible Contestants Category:African-Canadian Contestants Category:11th Place